


wholly and without fear

by darkmillennium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Not Beta Read, POV Adam Milligan, Post-Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Unresolved Romantic Tension, adam is just like: accidentally gets a crush on the prince of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmillennium/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: "You know, if you were any other human, I would have most likely killed you for sheer disrespect by now," says Michael, sending Adam aLookwithout moving his head. Michael's lips are twitching like he's trying to hide a smile, and it's pretty funny considering he could keep his face as hard and blank as a rock if he wanted to.Adam snorts, and then turns from where he'd been stacking books on top of Michael's head to give him his biggest, most shit-eating grin. "Good thing I'm not any other human then, huh?"—Based on the tumblr prompt: “Hmph. You know, if you were anyone else, I would kick your ass.”
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	wholly and without fear

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i have no reason for this i just wanted something cute please enjoy
> 
> okay so maybe i'm procrastinating on writing a longer midam piece that i'm currently in the middle of but yknow GIMME A BREAK

"You know, if you were any other human, I would have most likely killed you for sheer disrespect by now," says Michael, sending Adam a _Look_ without moving his head. Michael's lips are twitching like he's trying to hide a smile, and it's pretty funny considering he could keep his face as hard and blank as rock if he wanted to. 

Adam snorts, and then turns from where he'd been stacking books on top of Michael's head to give him his biggest, most shit-eating grin. "Good thing I'm not any other human then, huh?"

It's 3:43 in the morning, Adam's _sleep_ function is broken because he's got the world's most powerful battery in his body, and he doesn't _exactly_ know how they got to the point where he'd started stacking his library books on top of Michael's suddenly-tangible form, but hey—Adam's not complaining. If Michael _really_ minded, he could just make his form intangible again and the books would fall right through him. But, so far, Adam's gotten four decently-sized books balanced on the top of Michael's head and Michael—Heaven's most powerful soldier, the being that could probably obliterate the continent that they were on with a blink of his eyes—is just sitting there with a long-suffering look on his face and an amused quirk to his lips.

Adam realizes that he's been spacing out for the last minute when he catches Michael staring at him, a questioning look on his face— _his_ face. Adam's gotten so used to Michael wearing his face that he doesn't even question the fact that it doesn't look like _Adam_ anymore; those facial expressions, the way the light caught his eyes, the slightly-rigid way he always sat with his arms crossed, that was all _Michael._

"Adam?" 

Michael's staring at him, his eyes like a slightly concerned drill, piercing Adam straight down to his soul. He's always had a gaze like that, a soldier's gaze; one that had won him battles with their sharpness and that had silenced lesser beings into fear-stained quiet, their own eyes averted lest they see their imminent death reflected back at them. Adam might be a lesser being compared to the likes of an archangel, but he's too stubborn to not hold his ground against those eyes—always has been, ever since the Cage—and he sometimes wonders what Michael sees when he looks back.

Adam shakes his head a few times and grins at Michael again, but it's a reassuring one this time. "I'm fine, Mike. Why, were you worried?" He's teasing, but he allows contentment to bubble forth in his chest and pulse gently across their shared mind, so Michael has no doubts. 

"With you? Always, given that the last time you stared at me so quietly you tried to cover me in a ridiculous mixture of sugar and flour." He's gotten better at his comebacks, Adam's got to give him that. There's nothing quite like teaching an archangel how to joke around. 

"And I would've _done it_ if _your_ cheating ass hadn't decided to make it go _through_ you!" Adam _hmphs_ , and then sets another book on the top of Michael's head. 

And then Adam's entire stack of books is poking out of Michael's stomach, because the asshole's made himself intangible _again._

" _Damn it!_ " 

Michael's watching him with eyes that are too warm for their own good again. Fucker. Doesn't he know Adam was going for a record? 

Like the mature human being that he is, Adam sticks his tongue out at him and flops down beside him on the couch. Michael raises his eyebrows innocently—fucker! What a fucker!—and reaches through his stomach to pick up the books and set them to the side. 

"I'm going to get you one of these days."

"I'm sure you will." Michael's voice is the perfect mix of amused and fake-condescending, and Adam rolls his eyes, but he can't help the smile that forms over his face as he leans close to bump Michael's shoulder with his own. The contact sends a tiny flicker of _something_ racing through his stomach, making his skin tingle, but he's not too concerned about what it is.

The only thing he's really focused on in this moment is the half-indulgent, half-fond sound of Michael's low voice as he asks if they're about to watch that movie with the talking fish _again_ as Adam reaches for the remote.

Adam promptly tells him that _Finding Nemo_ is a legendary classic and just for that comment, they're going to watch the first _and_ second movie. 

Ha! He's got him now.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments are much appreciated!! have a good day :)
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligan if you want to give me prompts or just wanna yell about midam in my inbox!


End file.
